Always there
by MeniBenson
Summary: An EO story placed before Olivia left for Oregon. Liv and El always were and are there for each other in any way... Very M for sex scenes and language. First fic so be gentle and I'm greek so forgive me if I make mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**"ALWAYS THERE..."**

Elliot and Olivia had just finished a rough case. She thought about asking him to join her tonight. She did that after a tough day. She needed to let go of the tension and he was there, since the first year of their partnership, it was so easy to just be together like that, even when he was with Kathy, he was there for was always there...

"Hey El, will you join me tonight?"

She always had this fear that the answer will be no, even if it never was.

"Sure Liv"

He always made it sound like something normal, like they were going out for drinks or something, like he wasn't cheating on his wife (even tho they were separated), like they weren't sneaking behind every ones back, like they weren't best friends and partners. He acted like they were just two strangers hooking up.

But he was afraid. The truth was the he was afraid that if he tried to get things serious he would lose her forever and he wasn't gonna let that happen, not after all this time!

The ride home was quiet. The ride on the elevator was quiet. They didn't say a word. She unlocked the door. They got in. She had her back to him. He stood behind her only a few inches apart. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She could feel him moving. Then she hear the sound of his jacket falling on the floor, hers was next. Olivia shivered as she felt his fingertips moving on the skin, barely touching, and removing her jacket, letting it fall on the floor.

Elliot, then, left a small kiss on her exposed neck and his hands traveled down her body. She then bend her head back and moaned. She loved how every time he took him time with her.

He always took his time with her. Even tho he never said it he loved her so much that he just couldn't imagine rushing things.

He took her shirt off leaving her only with her bra. He took his off as well and pressed his body against hers. Reached for the botton and the zipper of her jeans, as he undid them he could feel her breathing heavier, he know she was trying to keep queit, not wanting him to know the effect he had on her, not wanting him to realize how deeply in love she was with him.

"Let it go baby, you know I like hearing you moaning and making all these beautiful sounds all because of me!"

She felt how hard he was as he pressed up against her lower back. Elliot, then, pushed his hand inside her pants, feeling her wetness, finding her clit and teasing it gentle with his middle finger, that made her back her head on his solder aching her back and moaning loudly,releasing all the moans she was holding back.

"God Liv, you're so fucking wet."

His breath brushing her ear and cheek was enough for her to turn around without warning. She was about to take control now. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close and caught his lips between hers. She didn't need promision to enter his mouth with her tongue. She always loved that about him. She was never afraid of doing things with him. Unwrapping her hands from around his neck she stared working on his pants. She didn't break the kiss. If she did, she was gonna have to make eye contact with him. She never did that when they were like this cause he would see. He would see all the love in her eyes and that would ruin it all.

She wasn't good enough for him. That's what she thought. He deserved something better. But untill he finds it, she would be here, she will imagine that this is real, for just a little while at least.

His pants and boxers were on the floor. He was the one to break the kiss now. He took his shoes off and steped out of his pants as he pulled Olivia's jeans and panties down as well. She did the same thing.

In a heart beat their lips were attached again, his hands on her back unhooked her bra and she let it fall. She then pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He know she loved doing that, and she knew that he was always there to hold her safely in his strong arms.

"Take me to bed El"

That's all he needed to hear. They made their way to the bedroom and he layed them down on the bed as she pulled him closer. Her perfect breasts on him bare chest felt like heaven but he moved back. He looed at her body underneath him. He took a second to take it all in '_God is is so beautiful'_ he thought before he moved his hands to cup her breasts, took one in his mouth and sucked on it gentle, her skin was so sensitive that if he sucked a little harder he would defenetly leave a mark.

She run her fingers in his hair as he moved to the other breat, teasing her nipple with his tongue. She could feel herself on the edge just by that, she was about to cum.

"Please El..."

He raised his head a little letting go of her nipple.

"What is it baby?"

"I...I need you...inside"

Elliot moved up her body leaving kisses on his way and he felt her hand around his manhood. She brushed him a little on her enterence and he felt her jucies on her cock. He couldn't wait either. She pushed up and he pushed down. This was always her favorite part, him sliding inside her, he was so big that he barely could fit inside her.

He was always scared of hurting her, she could feel it, but he never really did. She could also feel that he was holding back.

He always did at first.

"Let go babe" she whispered "fuck me El"

He started moving fast in and out of her. She stared moaning and moving against him. It wasn't going to last long tonight and they both knew it. They haven't been together in 3 week and the lust the both felt for eachother was unbarable.

"Fuck El, yes. Go harder"

She begged as she was getting closer and closer.

"God Liv, you feel so good. So fucking tight."

He felt her walls tighter around him as she came, and he came inside her as they screamed each others name.

He collapsed on top of her. Sweat covered them both. His head on her chest listening to her heartbeat, he loved hearing it going back to normal. Olivia played with his hair and had her legs still wrapped around his waist as she felt him soften inside of her, and then it hit her. They didn't use protection. She stoped stoking his hair.

"El...?"

"Mmm..."

"We didn't use a condom!"

to to be continued... (I think ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and positive comment. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

Elliot raised his head off of her chest and looked at her.

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"No, my doctor said to stop taking them for a while and I... oh God... I'm sorry El..."

He balanced himself above her on his elbows and looked at her.

"Olivia there's no need to apologize, it's ok."

She looked at him with a question look

"What do you mean "it's ok"? Elliot what if I'm... you know, what if I end up..."

"So? You always wanted a baby didn't you?"

"Elliot what are you talking about? If this happens it's going to ruin everything, oh God!"

"Liv if this happens we will deal with it but babe there is a chance that it won't."

He was kinda disappointed when he said that she might not be pregnant. He always imagined having a baby with Liv, and for some reason he always imagined a little. He even saw that little girl in his sleep.

"You are right, let's just don't think about it for I've never been pregnant before so..."

She wanted a baby. She always wanted it, espesially with Elliot. But she had in mind the whole packahe of marrige and home, she didn't want to have a baby out of a friends with benefits relationship. She wanted to have a baby with the love of her life, but he didn't know that and she wasn't pregnant so she should focus on the things that are real and happening now and not to the "what ifs" of life.

"Look Liv, just don't freak out ok?Nothing happend, let's just forget about it and get some sleep babe ok?"

"Yeah guess you're right, em could you..."

She pointed down between them and he realized that he was still inside her.

"Oh yeah, sorry..."

He carrfuly pulled out of her and she left a little gasp as she felt the emptyness between her pulled up the covers. She secretly wish that they could stay like this all the way through the night.

He wanted to hold her. She wanted him to hold her, but they never did that. They were just two friends looking for release, right?

They layed there next to each other, just breathing, untill sleep took over them.

...

Days went by and everything went back to normal like always. They didn't talk about it, they never did.

This case was getting to them, they were trying to find a serial paedophile who murdered a family and kidnaped the two younger children. His name was Victor Ginato.

They chased him into the airport. Their guns in hand. Elliot saw that Olivia was closer, he saw Gitano having the kids with him, he saw him raising his hand and snapping what he was holding on Olivia's throut. He felt his heart numb as he saw her fall. No, not his Olivia. Gitano was so close to him now, a few steps and he could grab the little boy. But he couldn't. All he could think about was Liv.

He ran to her.

"Olivia!" he yelled and kneeled next to her "Olivia! God no!"

He saw the blood on her neck.

"I'm ok." she said trembeling "Go Elliot. Go!"

And then he run again. He run to save that little boy and his sister. But when he got there it was too late. He saw the crowd. He saw that little boy in a pool of blood. It was the first time in he life that he hated himself.

After a while he saw Liv. 'Damn her, he thought, damn her and the love I feel for her'. He snapped at her. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself and the need he had to always be there.

Olivia felt guilty. If she was able to take that shoot the little boy might be alive now. The nurse told her she was lucky ,a few cm farther and she wouldn't be here now. All she could think of was Elliot. Her mind flashed back to the moment he run to her. The terror in his voice when he thought she was bleeding to death, and then how he snapped at her when they found the boy.

Back at the station he didn't let her speak during the interrogation. They use to work as a team and now he is shutting her out. He stormed out and she run after him. She called out his name but he didn't turn around. She followed his up in the roof.

"Is there something you wanna say to me?" she asked as she saw him standing there having his back at her. She could see the tension he had spread all over his body.

"I can't do this anymore." he said, still not turning around to face her.

"Do what?"

"Having to look over my solder to check if you're ok or not!" he yelled finally turning around. "You have to learn to do your fucking job so I don't have to check on you every other second!" he screamed again.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! You know that's not true!" she yelled back.

"Why didn't you take the damn shot Olivia?Why?"

"There where people around Elliot!He was using the child as a shield I couldn't get a clear shot!"

"Damn it! Why did you let him get so close to you? You could be dead now!"

"You know what? I wish I was! I wish I could take that boys place and don't have to live with the guilt that is all my fault!" she continue yelling and she felt tears burning her eyes, ready to fall. "I wish I was dead. It wouldn't hurt as much as having you hate me!" Looking him strait in the eye. She turned around and left the roof, leaving him alone.

Elliot was standing there for a few seconds and let a whisper get out of his lips "I love you Liv"

He needed to let it out. He needed to say it even tho she wasn't listening. He heard the door open again. He thought it was her but it was the captain.

"Stabler! I don't care what happen between you and Benson but get yourself together. We have to find that little !"

Elliot just nodded and followed him. He was determent to save that little girl, even if it was the last think he did...

**_Note_**

**I tried to not write the scenes of the episode but the feeling that the characters had during them that's why this chapter moves faster!**

**Hang in there I have some great ideas for the upcoming chapter just bare with me a guess. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Here is chapter 3, this chapter is a preparation for chapter 4 which is going to be longer and with more of the main story I have in mind! A lot more ;) hang in there with me...**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia's POV

My heart is going to explode! I stand here with my gun pointed at him! He told me to shoot! Gitano is trying to play mind games with me. I would let him, El would let him. He asks me to shoot again. I say "I'm sorry" because I can't do this! He still thinks I will, I can see it in his eyes. He says "It's alright". But I have to tell him! He has to know before anything happens.

"I love you El!" There I said it...

...

They hear the gunshot and Gitano is down! They just stand there, looking at eachother. She wanted to run into his arms. He wanted to wrap him arms around her and hold her tight. Then they hear it. A small cry. It was the little girl they were looking for. They run at the direction of the sound. She was there. Inside a box. Elliot got her out and both him and Olivia when with her at the hospital.

He was sitting there, at a sofa outside the little girl's room, when Olivia walked out and sat next to him.

"We can't be partners anymore!" he said not looking at her.

"How can you say that? El after everything that we have been throu..."

"I puts you over the job! I did that and know that little boy is dead!"

"I wish I could take his place so I wouldn't have to see you hurt so much, so I wouldn't have to see you hating me but I can't"

"No Liv, you and this job are about the only things I've got anymore, I don't wanna wreck that, but I just don't know if I can do that anymore. I can't take it, you should have taken the shoot Olivia. You would have put me out of my misery."

"Did you really expected me of all people to cause you death? What about your family El? What about me?"

"I'm just so confused Liv!" he put his head in his hands.

"You don't have to be. I can make it easier for you."

She said and left him there. He didn't really knew what she meant but he just couldn't deal with it right now. All he wanted now was to see his kids.

...

The next morning Olivia walked at the Captain's office.

"What can I do for you Olivia?"

"I want a new partner."

Don looked at her with eyes wild open.

"Well I never saw that one coming! But I think that you and Elliot could use a break from each other."

"Yeah we do."

"Look Olivia if you want I just got a call from the FBI and they need an cop for un undercover job in Oregon! Are you interested?"

Olivia pressed her lips together for a few seconds thinking that this was something to keep her busy and take her mind off of Elliot.

"Yes." she said "Yeah I'll go but can I have a personal day first. I need it to get myself together and get ready."

"Yes Olivia, take the day off and you will meet with your agent tomorrow"

"Thanks Cap"

Olivia said and walked out of the office and headed to the elevator avoiding to look at anyone.

...

Elliot wanted to spend the day with his kids. He took them out shopping and for lunch. Olivia never left his mind that day. What the hell did she meant when she said she was going to make it easier for him?

He return the kids to Kathy's house and left straight to the station. He had to talk to her. To make things right.

When he walked in he didn't see her there. He turned to Munch and Fin.

"Where is Liv?"

"She came in this morning but she didn't stay, didn't even talked to us, she just left" John said, knowing that something was wrong with the two of them.

"Where to?" Elliot asked again.

"Don't know man. Maybe Cap knows, she talked to him before leaving." Fin answered

"Thanks man" he said walking to the Captain's office. "Hey Cap, have you seen Olivia?"

Don raised his eyes to look at him. "She took a day. She said she needed time."

"Oh, em when will she be back? She will be back right?"

"I don't know Elliot."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" he raised his voice

"Elliot stay calm, Olivia decided to go on an operation for the FBI, undercover."

"What? You let her go undercover without me? Without say a word to me? What the hell is wrong with you?" said Elliot, now yelling.

"It was a last minute thing Elliot. She said that you two needed time apart so I made the offer and she took it."

"I gotta talk to her." Elliot said and stormed out. He left the station and drove straight to her apartment. He got there and started knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"She left" he heard a voice from behind him that made him turn around. It was Olivia's neighbor, Miss Jones.

"What do you mean she left?"

"I saw her with her suitcases. She left a couple hours ago. I don't know where she went but it seemed like she was going to be gone for a while." the old woman said making Elliot's heart crack.

"She did leave the apartment tho so she will be back I guess." She said again, turning around and leaving Elliot alone in the hallway as she got in and closed the door behind her.

'_She left. She left him. That's what see meant. She left him and it was all him fault and now he had to live without her. Until she came back. If she ever came had to come loves her too, she has to know that.'_

...

4 months later

Olivia walked into the squad after all this time. She didn't see Munch or Fin. She didn't see Elliot. She just was a blond woman sitting at her desk. She wrapped a hand to her 5 months pregnant belly, took a deep breath and walked closer.

"Excuse me" she said and the blonde raised her hand to look at her "I'm looking for Detective Stabler."

"He is not here right now. Is there something I could help you with?" the blond asked

"And who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Dani Beck. I'm his partner."

The words hit Olivia right in the chest. She felt her throat closing.

"So can I help you miss?" Dani asked again.

"No thank you, I will... talk to Captain Cragen instead." Olivia said and without giving Dani a second look she waked straight to her Captain's office.

Cregan saw her walk in with her baby bump and was left speechless.

"Hey Cap." Olivia said and smiled at him. Still having her hand on her belly.

**Will Dani know who this woman is? Will Elliot see Olivia? Or will Olivia see something else?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I had time so here is the new chapter. Thank you for your great reviews. I promise after that we are going to go slower on the time changing! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 5

Don finally found words and spoke.

"Oh my God Olivia!" He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We have missed you."

"I missed you too." Olivia said pulling away.

"Look at you, Olivia. When did this happen?"

"It will be five months next week." she smiled

"Is it... I mean the baby is it... his?"

Olivia knew that he was talking about Elliot. "Yes. Yes Elliot it's the father."

"Is that why you left?"

"No, I found out I was pregnant while I was in Oregon."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"That's why I'm here!"

Captain's phone rang. "I'm sorry Liv, I gotta take this"

"Sure" Olivia said giving him his time.

Cregan kept talking while she turned around and saw Elliot through the office window. He was wearing jeans and sweaters? He never wore jeans and sweaters at work. She saw him setting a coffee in front of his new partner. She saw him putting a hand on her solder, massaging her, he didn't do that to her, at least not at work. She felt her stomach tighten. Then he went and sat in his chair letting her solder go.

...

Dani saw her there. Watching them.

"When are you going to stop?" she asked Elliot

"Stop what?" he asked

"Going to her apartment everyday! Elliot you have been doing this for the past 4 month, she won't come back! Get over it and move on!" Dani said and still with the corner of her eye could see Olivia.

"You don't know her as I do." Elliot said as he rubed the back of his neck.

"Oh and you do? She left Elliot, and she did say anything to you, didn't even gave a shit about your feeling."

"You don't know her so stop taking about her!" Elliot got angry and tensed up.

"Ok but see, now you are tesned because of her." she got up and walked behind his chair. "Let me help you with that." Putting her hands on Elliot sholders she started giving him a massage.

Olivia's eyes got wild and her heart dropped. He had moved on. Without her. He got over her, if he ever felt anything for her. She was just his friend with benefits. She felt stupid. What did she expect? For him to see her and fall into her arms? Tell her he loves her and live happily ever after with there baby? No! She wasn't going to tell him.

"Olivia?" Don said as he finished his call.

She turned around to face him still having tears in her eyes.

"Em you know Cap? I think I'm gonna go now."

"But you came to talk to Elliot about the baby."

"I changed my mind! I don't want him to know!"

"But Olivia what are you going to do?"

"I have my jod at New Jersey SVU and Alex and Casey said that they will be next to me. We are going to be ok cap!"

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"I will tell him just... I can't! At leadt not know. Please don't tell him anything and for God's sake don't say a word about the pregnancy"

"Ok Olivia. It's you desicion to make. I just hope is now the wrong one!"

"Thakns cap."

She gave him a weak smile and walk out of the side door of his office, taking the stairs and getting out of the station. She got in her car and called Alex.

Alex didn't even bother to say hi.

"Did you see him? Does he know about buggy?"

"No Al I didn't tell him"

"What? Are you out of your mind? You went put there to see him and tell hima about the baby and you didn't? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I'm NOT Kathy!" Olivia yelled and broke into tears.

"Liv, honey, what are you talking about? What happend?"

"He... he moved on." trying to control her sobbs "He... has a...new...lady par...partner! I...saw them... touching."

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry. But why didn't you tell him about baggy?"

"Alex I told you I'm not Kathy! I'm not going to tell him that I'm pregnant so he can stay with me! I want him to choose to be with me not do it out if obligation"

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Wait till after I have the baby. I will find the right time... sometime"

"Ok hun, I'll wait for you outside your house with pizza and wine. I'll call Casey too ok?"

"Ok, thanks Al!"

"Be caurful on the road ok?"

"Ok see you soon!"

They hang up and Olivia left again.

...

2 and a half years later

Frankie Benson climbed out of her crib and ran into her mother bedroom. After many tries she finally claimed on the bed. She was a stuborn little girl, anything she put her mind on she would do. She lay next to her mother as close as she could and started poking on her forehead.

"Mama...mama,foody!"

Olivia laught a little and opened her eyes to se her beautiful baby girl. She had those big blue Stabler eyes that made her heart melt but other then that she was her mini me. Frankie smiled at her and said again.

"Mama, foody!"

"Ok buggy Frankie, let me hug you first a little." Olivia said before pulling little Frankie in her arms and started kissing her face as the girl laught and giggled. Olivia evatually stoped as they where both out of breath.

"I love you so much Frankie!"

"Wuove ya too mama!"

Olivia just staired one more time into her dautgher's eyes and then she got up with Frankie in hef arms and went to to kichen for breakfast.

...

As Frankie sat on her high chair eating Olivia thought about her plans for today having her cap of coffee in hand. She looked up at the frige and then she got up and walked closer.

She pulled a photo from underneath a magnet and turned to Frankie.

"Hey Frankie" the girl raised her head at her mother "baby do you know who that is?" Showing her the picture.

Frankie nodded her head.

"Who is he baby girl?"

"Dada!" Frankie answered witha smile on her face. She know that this man was her dada, Olivia made sure Frankie knew her fathers face from the day she was born. Their house was full of photos of Elliot and the little girl knew and regognazed her father.

"That's right my pretty." Liv said with a smile "What do you think? Should we go meet Dada today?"

Frankie got exited. She started clapping her hands, giggling and screaming joyfuly. "Yay!"

"Ok baggy we are going to meet your Dada today!"

Olivia said and picked Frankie up. They had to get ready for their little trip to New York. It was going to be a big day for sure.

**Please review, let me know what you think! ;)**

**And the big day is here! Elliot and Frankie are about to meet, how will that go? How is Olivia's meeting with Elliot is going to go? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that the last chapter had a lot of spelling mistakes but I typed it really quickly on my ipad and I got a little confused! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter 5

Elliot walked into his squad room that day with a weird feeling eating him up. He knew something is going to happen. He got to his desk and saw his partner making coffee.

"Morning Nick."

Amaro turned his head to look at him.

"Good morning man. You look like shit."

"Jeez you're so good at sweet talking"

"Both men let a laugh out. It had taken Elliot a while to accept Nick but at the end he had to admit that his a a goo man and a good cop.

"Want some coffee man?"

"Please. I need the caffeine"

Nick walked back to their desks and set one cup on his desk and one on his partners.

...

Olivia and Frankie where almost there. Disney songs were playing on and Frankie was singing and murmuring the words of every single one of them. Liv checked on her daughter through the rearview mirror to see her holding her favorite stuffed unicorn and looking out of the window still singing. But then she stopped.

"Are you ok back there baby?"

That caught Frankie attention.

"Mama?"

"Yes angel"

"Dada wi like I?"

"Yes baby girl, dada will love you."

The little girl smile and started singing again to a Pocahontas's song and looked out the window again.

Olivia was anxious and nervous as she thought of Elliot. He would never forgive her for keeping Frankie away from him. She knew he will be furious, and rightfully so, she just prayed the the would listen to her. All she wanted was for him to understand her reasons for keeping it a secret. For her daughter's sake.

...

Fin waited for the elevator to come up. As the doors open he was shocked to see Olivia Benson standing in frond of his hold the hand of a little girl.

"Oh my God. Olivia?"

Olivia and Frankie walked out of the elevator and Liv smiled at her friend and former co worker.

"Hey Fin." She smiled at him.

"Where have you been baby girl?" Fin asked and wrapped his arms around his friend. She let go of Frankie's hand and hugged him back. "We missed you"

"I missed you all too Fin."

Their embrace broke and Fin looked down at the little girl next to them. Frankie looked up at him and Fin smiled at her. He knew those eyes very well.

"Hello little girl."

"Hi" Frankie said shyly

Fin looked up at Olivia and she knew what he was going to ask.

"Is she...?"

"Yeah she is his"

"Oh God baby girl. Why didn't you tell him? He has been a mess since you left"

As Olivia and Fin kept on talking they didn't noticed Frankie walking away from them.

...

Frankie walked into the squad room dragging her unicorn with her by the leg. She looked around, the room was full of desks and people walking and talking. And then she saw him. She knew he was her dada. She took a breath and started walking again.

Elliot walked out of his Captain office and as he was about to walk back to his desk he saw this little girl walking through the squad room. He stopped and waited to see where she was going. Until the little girl stopped right I front of him, looking up at him and smiled. Elliot smiled back at her.

"Hello" Frankie said

"Well hello there little lady" Elliot said and he could help but thinking that this little girl looked so familiar. He got down at her level and asked "What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"I look for mi dada!" Frankie answered.

"Who is your daddy? Maybe I can help you find him!"

Frankie let a little laugh out and said

"You is mi dada silly!"

Elliot look at the little girl in confusion and then he heard her voice. After all this time he heard her voice and stood up.

"Frankie! Frankie where are you baby?" Olivia yelled in worry almost running in the squad. And then she saw them. Standing there together.

Frankie tuned around to her mother's call. She smiled and yelled.

"Look mama! I find dada!"

**Please don't forget to review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy that chapter as well! 3**

**Chapter 6 **

"Liv!"

That's all he managed to say. The whole scene caught Nick's attention as well.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hi Elliot." She said and thought about what to say next. Frankie was quicker.

"See mama. I find he" the girl said and put her little hand in Elliot's squeezing her little fingers around his palm.

Elliot was speechless. He kept looking from Olivia to Frankie in shock.

"Elliot, I can explain!" Liv said and she brought Elliot back reality.

"We have a kid together?" El said and Olivia could hear confusion and anger building up in he's voice.

"El please try to stay calm. We have a lot to talk about."

Elliot looked at his daughter and couldn't believe that Olivia kept her from him for 2 years.

"Calm? You expect me to stay calm when you walk in here and tell me that we have a 2 years old daughter together? How could you do this to me? How could you keep he away? I can't even look at you right now!"

That was like a knife in Olivia's heart but she was going to take it cause he was right. Frankie caught the tension and let go of her father hand, she raised both her little hands and waved them at Elliot. He looked down at the little girl.

"Up daddy! Up!" She said as he picked her up resting her on his hip. "Dada no mad to mama." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at your mama, sweetie." Now that he was holding his daughter he could see her closely. She was so beautiful. She was Olivia's mini me but she had the Stabler eyes. How could Olivia keep her away from him? Why would she do that? He felt his blood boiling again.

Frankie looked over his shoulder to see Captain standing at the door of his office. She smiled joyfully.

"Pop pop!" She said making Elliot turn them around.

"You! You knew and didn't say a word to me!" Elliot said raising his voice but trying not to scare his daughter.

"Elliot let Olivia explain things to you, let me take Frankie so you two can talk."

Elliot looked at his daughter in his arms and then at Olivia. He didn't want to let go of Frankie. Even tho he just met her she managed and stole his hart away completely, like her mother did.

"Can I go wif pop pop, mama? Can I ,daddy?" Frankie asked first her mother and then her father looking straight in his eyes.

"Yeah honey, go with him so I can talk to your mama."

He let her down gentle and she run to Don who picked her up and took her to his office.

"Elliot..." Olivia started.

"Upstairs!" He said and started walking without even looking at her. She followed him knowing that they were going to the cribs. They walked in and Olivia closed the door behind him.

"Why?" He asked having his back to her.

"Let me start from the beginning but El please...look at me."

He took a deep breath and turned to face her. His eyes and face were red.

"Talk." He said in a low voice.

"I found out I was pregnant two months after I left. I was already almost 3 moths pregnant by then. I asked them to take me off the case. They said they couldn't. I pushed harder but they asked me to stay 2 more months. I did. When I was finally of I came here. To tell you..."

"You came to tell me? Why didn't you?" Looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I saw you...from Cregan's office...I saw you with her and I..."

"Saw me with who?What are you taking about?"

"When I got here you were out. She told me she was your partner. I waited for you into Cregan's office and then you walked in and you... You started massaging each other. And I thought... Are you still together?" Liv asked and waited.

"You thought I was with Dani? I was never with her! Do you know where I was that day? Your apartment! I went there every day for a year! Waiting for you! I live there now waiting for you! And you come here and tell me that you didn't say anything about our daughter because you thought I was with someone else? That is no excuse Olivia!" He yelled at her.

Olivia felt stupid. And so guilty. She jumped into conclusions and ruined her life, and his. The tears in her eyes started falling.

"Elliot I just felt like... I didn't want to be like..."

"Like what?" He asked angrily

"Kathy" she said without looking at him.

"What? What does Kathy has to do with anything?"

"You are a man of honor El...when I saw you with her I thought you moved on and I felt like... Like I was about to make you feel obligated to me... As you did with Kathy when she... Oh God I...just ran"

"Bullshit Olivia! That all bullshit." He yelled "You ran because you were scared of being seriously connected with me. You always do that! Was it that bad to just be here and face that we were going to have a baby?" He kept yelling and then patched a locker.

Olivia sat on a bed with her elbows on her knees.

"I told you I love you." She said quietly. He turned and look at her. Her eyes were on the floor. "Before they took down Gitano I told you I love you and you acted like you didn't hear a thing. So I thought you didn't..."

"I came to see you the next morning to tell you I love you but you were gone!" Elliot said and made Olivia cry even harder and feel more guilty then she already did.

"Please..." She said through her sobs. "Please forgive me! Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Liv." He said in a calm voice "but I need time to forgive you. I just can't believe I lost 2 years of her life. Two years that will never come back."

They stayed silent for a while. Trying to calm down.

"Liv..." He broke the silence "how did Frankie knew who I was?"

"Our house is full of pictures of you, us. I wanted her to know how her daddy looked like. I've been talking to her about you since she was inside of me."

Elliot sat on the bed in front of hers and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I need time with Frankie. I need to get to know her. Let her stay with me for a few days. You own me at least that."

Olivia looked up at him, she knew he was right but she was never apart from her daughter more than 8 hours.

"El I've never been apart from her for days. I don't think we could do that..."

"Will you stop being so selfish?" He interrupted her, getting angry at her. He stood up walking around the room. "I want to know my daughter, the daughter you kept for me for 2 years Olivia. I wasn't there for her first step, her first word or then she was sick. I don't know her favorite food or song. I don't know if she like princesses or dolls. I know nothing about my own child so the least you can do is let her stay with me for a few days the least."

"Ok" she whispered "ok you can have a week with her. That's the best I can do. After that we will manage something out so she can spent moe time with you."

"Alright I'll take that. Thank you." He said calmly. "Where do you live? I can pick her up this afternoon."

"We live in Jersey."

"Are you planning on moving back in New York? Because I'm telling you right now that I'm not planning on having my daughter so far away from me. I want her closer." 'I want you closer too' he thought. Cause no matter how angry he was he saw her puffy eyes and he just wanted to hold her tight and whisper sweet things in her ear. God, he still loved her so much.

"I'm not going to keep her from you El. I will start the paperwork so I can transfer back to NY."

"So are you leaving here today?"

"If you want to, but I only have one set of cloths packed for her."

"It's ok I'll take her shopping anyways."

"Elliot I don't want you to sp..."

"Don't you dare say it Liv. She is my kid and I can buy her anything she need, ok?"

"Ok El, should we go downstairs now. If she stayed a little longer there with him she was afraid that she might say or do something to revel how deeply in love she was with him still.

"Yeah, we need to tell Frankie about this week."

Olivia opened the door, walking out with Elliot right behind her. As they walked into Cregan's office they saw the whole squad around Cregan's desk playing and talking with Frankie who sat on top of it. Olivia smiled as see saw Munch, Fin, Cregan and the man she didn't know playing with her daughter. Frankie looked up and smiled.

"Daddy mama, look! Uncl' Munchy show me to make boat wif paper!" She said holding up the little boat made out of paper. They both smiled at their little girl. Frankie with Nick's help got down and run to Elliot who picked her up. Munch turned around to see Liv.

"Olivia."

"Hey uncle Munchy!"

Liv said and walked up to him giving him a hug.

"We missed you Liv"

"I missed you too John."

The next few minutes went by with Olivia talking to her former co workers and friend. She met Nick and told Munch and Fin what happen during the time she was gone. Meanwhile, Frankie and Elliot where out of Cregan's office at Elliot's desk. Frankie sat on the desk and Elliot on his chair talking and playing around.

"Frankie, sweetheart I talked with your mama and we thought that it would be nice if you stayed with me this week, at my house so we can get to know each other. What do you think?"

Elliot was afraid that his daughter would reject him. She only met him today, in person at least, how did he expect her to trust him just like that. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Frankie looked at him with her big blue eyes and asked. "Will mommy stay?"

"Well I though that it would me nice to be just you and I baby girl. It's ok if you don't want to, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do Frankie." He wanted to make sure that Frankie understood that what she wanted came first no matter how much he wanted her to stay.

"But mommy be home alone?" Frankie asked with a sad face "mama stay too daddy!" She bend down and wrapped her little arms around his neck, burring her face in his shoulder. Elliot hugged his daughter. He really didn't know what to say at his daughter's request. Just then Olivia walked up to them.

"Hey you two, what going on?"

Elliot looked up at her without letting go of Frankie. "I told Frankie what we planed for this week but she doesn't want you to stay alone so..."

Frankie raised her little head and looked at her mother. "Mama stay too!"

She said again making the cutest puppy face ever. Olivia sat at the edge of Elliot's desk.

"Baby don't you wanna stay with daddy?" She asked

"I do!" The little girl answered.

"Than I don't want you to worry about me. Besides I won't be alone." Elliot's heart tighten at her word. Was she seeing someone?

Don't forget to review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guy! Thanks for the reviews! I promise next chapter will have a little smut! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter 7

"Who be wif you mommy?" Frankie asked and Elliot was glad that she asked the question.

"Aunt Alex and Aunt Casey can stay over for a few day so I won't be alone." Olivia answered smiling at her daughter.

"No mama!" Frankie yelled.

"What wrong Frankie?" Elliot asked looking in his daughter's eyes.

"Daddy we has so much fun wif Aunties and I don't miss it!" The girl explained making the cutest puppy face and then looked back at her mother. "Mommy stay wif us!"

"Liv if you want you can stay... For Frankie to be comfortable I mean." He wanted her to stay. As angry as he was seeing her after 2 year made him want to hold on to her.

"Elliot I don't think it's a good idea. I can't leave my work for a week."

"You are about to transfer anyways besides, that will give us time to talk about what are we going to to with Frankie from now on. Cause Liv I'm telling that I not gonna give up on my rights to have a relationship with her and give her my name."

"I know El, I wouldn't ask you that."

"Mama you stay?" Frankie said not really understanding what they were talking about, but she didn't really care about their grown up stuff. All she cared about was that she finally has her daddy.

"I will baby but I need to head home first and pack some cloths ok?"

"You're driving back to Jersey alone?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be back tonight. Em do you mind keeping her till then?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not, in fact Cragen will let me go early so we" he looked from Olivia to Frankie who was now sitting on his lap. "Are going to go to the park and then for lunch and ice cream and then maybe stop by the toy store!" He had a smirk on his face saying that just to see his daughter's reaction.

Frankie's eyes lighted up and a huge smile appeared on her face "Really daddy?"

"Really princess!" He said and Frankie wrapped her little hand around his neck and hugged him tight. Olivia looked down at them smiling.

After that she left and Elliot took Frankie and headed to the park. It was the best day ever, for both of them. They played and laughed and had so much fun together. After that Elliot took his daughter up on his shoulders and went to grap some lunch. They got pizza and the ice cream. Elliot was surprise to see that Frankie wasn't just looking like Olivia on the outside but on the inside too. She liked her pizza with extra cheese and her favorite ice cream favors were cookie and chocolate, just like her mommy. At the store Elliot told Frankie to get anything she wanted, which afterward realize was a mistake cause Frankie wanted everything. She was after all a true Stabler kid. So she got 3 Disney princess dolls,a doll house, 3 Disney movies, 10 stuffed animals, drawing books and colors, Minnie and Mickey Mouse's ears and forced Elliot to wear the Mickey ones and on their way out balloons and cotton candy. She felt so happy with her daddy, she felt so safe and loved with him. He was the man in her life, the only boy who wasn't ew. He held her up on his shoulders and he carried two bags from the store and she was feeding him cotton candy give him strength.

When they finally got home it was about 7.30. Elliot called Olivia and she said she was on her way back, she said she'll bring dinner as well. When he went back to the living room he found Frankie on the floor surrounded by the new toys, she was trying desperately to unbox her new doll. She was to bushy to look up she she yelled.

"Daddyyyy!"

"I'm right here sweetie" Elliot laughed "what's wrong?"

"I don't open Rapunzel." She said popping her bottom lip out. "pwease help me!" She said with a huge smile.

"Let's see what I can do" he said sitting next to her. After a while Olivia's old apartment was full of toys and boxes. They popped a movie in as well, Tangled of course and they were play and watching and just having fun. After a while Frankie fell asleep on Elliot's chest before the movie ended, holding a stuffed elephant. Elliot smiled and picked her up gently. Took her to his room and tucked her into his bed and went back to the living room to through away the empty boxes.

Olivia pulled up to her old building. She still couldn't believe that Elliot lived at her old apartment now. She took a deep breath and walked upstairs carring dinner and a bag full of cloths. She knocked and Elliot opened. All her stress went away as she saw him and started laughing.

"What is it?" He asked and watched her confused.

"What are you wearing?" She asked still laughing and getting inside.

Elliot realize he still wore Mickey's ears. He smiled and took the off.

"Yeah well, I was Mickey today and Frankie was Minnie."

"Oh I see." She said smiling as she left the food on the counter and the bag on the floor. "Where is Frankie?"

"She fell asleep. She was exhausted so I tucked her in to my bed." He explained as Liv looked around.

"You did a nice job with the place." She said feeling awkward.

"Thanks, em do you wanna eat?"

"Yeah please, I'm starving."

Elliot opened the take out bag and smiled. "I should have known"

"What?" Olivia asked

"That you will bring Chinese!"

"Well yeah old habits die hard." She smiled back.

As Elliot picked up plate and everything Olivia made her way to the couch and was shocked of all the toys on the floor.

"Oh my God Elliot!" She said loudly.

"What?" He asked as he walked in with all their food.

"What are all of these?"

"We went to the toy store..."

"And bought it as I can see."

"Oh come on Liv, I just told her to get anything she wanted, is that bad?" He said setting down their plates.

"Elliot you spoil her too much and you only had her a few hours." Olivia said in a serious face. She didn't want her daughter to grow up into a spoiled kid!

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I get to spoil her now Olivia cause I want to make up for the lost time. The lost time you took from me and Frankie!" He said coldly not wanted to yell and wake up his daughter.

Olivia didn't answer knowing he was right. She just picked up her plate and started eating. A few moments of silence and Elliot spoke again.

"Tomorrow Frankie and I will go to pick up her bedroom furniture and paint the spare room her favorite color."

"Elliot what about your kids, I thought that room was for all of them."

"Well Maureen and Kathleen don't come that often only on holidays and the twins live in Florida with Kathy and her new husband so they come only on a holidays as well so... the room is all Frankie. Plus the sofa turns into a bed so." He smiled a little and continue eating.

"Elliot why did you...I mean why here?" She asked avoiding eye contact with him.

" I just... I don't know I just thought that...you might come back. And when I saw that this didn't happen I...just wanted to feel close to you I guess."

Olivia's eyes were full of tears when he looked back at him. "I'm so sorry El!" She said as a tear slide down her check.

" I know you are Liv." El said as he wiped the tear with his index finger. "Em...will you come with us tomorrow?"

" I don't wanna...you know it's your time with her, you should have her all to your self these days."

"Well I just thought that we could spent sometime all together."

"Ok we'll ask Frankie in the morning. Cause you know she may want to have you all to herself."

Elliot was about to speak when they heard...

"Daddy..." A small yell for Frankie.

He jogged in the room and Olivia followed but stayed on the doorway watching them. He kneeled next to the bed.

"Yes my princess you called?" He asked playfully making her giggle.

"Where is mommy?" She asked getting serious.

Before he could answer Olivia spoke. "I'm here lady bag"

Frankie looked up with her sleepy eyes and raised a hand up to reach for Olivia. She walked to the bed and Frankie pulled her close making her lay on the bed next to her and cuddled up to her side. Elliot watched as his daughter and the love of his life were laying on the bed. The same bed that they conceived that little miracle.

" I miss you today." Frankie whispered.

" But you had fun with daddy right?"

" Best day mama!" The girl answered as she drifted of to sleep. Elliot smiled, he had the best day too.

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading this story. I know I promised a little more smut to this chapter but I thought that it would be better to have a full M rated chapter so this one doesn't have fluffy stuff in it but I'm gonna focus on writing the next one which will definitely be a big M! (at least I hope so) Enjoy this one :)**

**Chapter 8**

Elliot was standing at the doorway watching Frankie and Olivia sleep and all he wanted to do was to lay there with them, be a family. But he was still mad at Olivia. He loves her still. He loves her so much it hurts. She gave him this amazing beautiful little girl and that made him love her even more. He just needed to trust her again. He turned around and went to sleep on the sofa.

Frankie woke up next to her mommy. She looked around. Where was her daddy? Isn't he suppose to sleep with them? That's what mommies and daddies did, share a bed! She got up and walked to the living room. He was sleeping there. She walked up to him and climbed on top of him sitting on his stomach. She put her little hands on his cheeks and started moving his face from right to left.

"Daddy! Daddy wakey!"  
Elliot smiled at his daughter. She was something else. He took her little hands from his face and kissed them.  
"I'm awake baby girl. What's wrong? It's still early, why aren't you in bed?"  
"No. You isn't in bed!" She said sadly.  
"Sweetie you had mommy with you. I just thought you'd be more comfortable without me."  
"But daddy, mommies nd daddies sleep togevfer!"  
"Oh honey..." He started but Olivia waked in and saved him. He really didn't know what to answer.

"There you are lady bag!" She bent down and kissed Frankie's head. "Good morning baby. Morning El."  
"Morning Liv!"  
"I'm gonna make some breakfast." She said leaving them on the couch.  
Frankie was about to ask Elliot again but he was faster.  
"So Frankie, today we are going to go and pick out things for your room here and colors to paint it." He saw her face light up. "What do you think?"  
"Yay, daddy!" She yelled cheerfully and hugged him.

They ate breakfast together and Elliot took Frankie to choose her bedroom furniture and pink paint for her walls and purple for the ceiling. Olivia was out shopping with Alex and Casey. They sat at a café and Alex stared asking…

"So did you do it with Elliot?"

"Alex!" Olivia said with wide eyes "He found out we have a child together yesterday! Do you realy think we would jumb in bed together? He is mad at me, he's gonna be mad at me for a long time and I don't blame him."

"Liv he let you stay with him" Casey said "don't you think that by that he wants to keep you close?"

"No Case, he let me stay cause Frankie wanted me. Nothing more." Olivia paused and thoutgh back. "He said that he… when we talked in the cribs… he said that he came the day after I left… he said he wanted to tell me he loved me. I ran and ruined everything, his life, my life, Frankie's life."

"Honey stop!" Alex said reaching out and holding Liv's hand "It was just a misunderstanding."

"That cost us 2 years of our lives Alex." Liv said letinf a few tears fall "He will never be able to forgive me. I will only be his daughter's mother. Ha see that?"

"What?" Casey asked.

"I didn't want to be like Kathy and now I'm just like her. I'm just the mother of his child."

…

Meanwhile Elliot and Frankie picked up the colors and bedroom furniture. They had just got in the car when Frankie asked…

"We call mama, daddy?"

"Sure baby girl." He said and turned around to see Frankie having an angry face on. "What is it honey?"

"I no baby Daddy!" Frankie said and Elliot laughted _'Yeah she was for sure her mother's daughter' _

"Sorry Frankie. You are not a baby but you will always be daddy's little girl"

"Oh, ok daddy." She said and smiled "Call mama now."

"Ok ok." El said and picked up his phone calling Olivia.

_"__Hey El."_

"Hey Liv. We are all done here and about to head home. What are you doing?"

_"__I'm here with Alex and Casey, why don't you come by? They'd love to see Frankie." _

"Well let me ask her." El said and turned to Frankie. "Hey Frankie mommy is with Alex and Casey wanna go?"

"Yay! Aunties!"

Elliot laughted and spoke again. "I guess that's a yes Liv. Where are you?"….."Ok we'll be there. Bye"

…

After 15 minutes they where there. Alex and Casey were impressed of Elliot's relationship with Frankie. It was like they were never apart. Alex noticed the way Olivia looked at Elliot, they needed time alone together.

"Hey little buggy I just remembered that I had promised you a day at the amusement park, what do you say we go today with auntie Cassey?"

"Yay! Amuisent park!"

"Em Alex I don't think it's a good idea." Olivia started "It's Elliot's first days with Frankie and…"

"No Liv it's ok…" Elliot cut her off "I need to paint Frankie's room, tomorrow they'll send the furniture, so I have to have it ready."

"Are you sure?" Liv asked

"Yeah, you all girls go on and have fun." He said smiling at her.

"I'll tell you what." Alex said looking at Elliot and Olivia "Why don't you two go and paint the room and me and Casey will take Frankie to the amusement park."

"Yeah Lex is right, we can take Frankie. Besides, Elliot can use some help." Casey said and picked up Frankie.

"Ok" both Elliot and Liv said as they all got up and left.

The way home was awkward for both of them. It was the first time they were going to be completely alone.  
…...

They walked inside, changed cloths and started empting the room. Once they were done they started working on covering up the floors and the edges of the doors and closet. They were ready and Elliot started painting. Olivia ordered lunch, when it came she put it away for later and started painting too. As Elliot turned to get some more paint his brash touched Liv's back giving her t shirt a pink back.

"Elliot!" she said sounding pissed and turned around. Elliot tried to hold his laughter.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"You're laughing huh. Think it's funny?" she got her brush into the purple paint and brushed it all over Elliot's shirt. "Now that's funny!" she said smiling proudly.

"Oh yeah, let's see." He said putting his brush down and walking towards her smiling. Olivia started backing up.

"Elliot, NO!" She said as her stuck his body on hers, wrapped his arms around her making her all purple. The side of her hair, her cheek, her neck, her arms. And then he let go and Liv opened her eyes "Elliot! Look at me now!"

They were both laughing and then it slipped out of his mouth. "You're so beautiful!"

They stopped laugh. They were closer than before, almost touching. Looking in each others eyes.

"I missed you." Liv whispered.

"I missed you too Livvie" he said putting his hand gently on the back of her head, pulling her in for a long, deep, passionate but still gentle kiss.

**Sorry if you think it's small. Please leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I moved and I started college so... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did my best to make it sexy, romantic, erotic and fluffy so enjoy and be gentle! :)**

**Chapter 9 **

As the kiss continued Elliot put his hands under her shirt and slide them up her back, ready to unhook her bra but Liv stopped him.

"El wait! We need to stop."

Elliot pulled back and looked at her.

"Why? I thought you wanted this."

"Look Elliot, I don't wanna go back to the way things were between as before I left. I don't want to be your fling or your one night stand or your affair. I don't want to be left heartbroken when Kathy decides that she wants you back. I can't do that anymore, I have a child now, we have a child now and we have to keep in touch for her sake and I don't wanna have her confused or hurt because of us and any kind of relationship that we might have."

"Liv, what are you taking about? Do you really think that what we had was a fling, an affair? No, no Olivia I loved you! I was in love with you! I wanted to be with you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and God knows I still do."

Olivia was in shock of what she just heard. Tears started running down her cheecks.

"Do you know how many times we made love and I just wanted to hold you?" Elliot continued "Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you I love you and was too scared that you would run away or not feel the same? I love you Liv, I always have and always will love you! Not Kathy, not Dani, you!" He took a breath and cupped her face in his hands brushing off the tears with his thumps. "I love you Livvie!"

Olivia looked him in the eyes "I'm not going to run Elliot , I love you too. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you."

Elliot smiled a little "Can I kiss you again now?"

She left a small laugh " Yeah, please do!"

He leaned in again and kissed her tenderly, letting all the love he felt for her show. She did the same. All the passion and love that she held inside for so long came out as a tsunami, turning their kiss into a passionate and deep one.

Before they knew it they were both shirtless and up against the wall. Elliot pulled her sweats down and Olivia his. He picked her up a little and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then walked them out of the room and at his bedroom. Laid her down on the bed. They were breathing heavily. He was kissing her neck and unhooking her bra. He took it off releasing her breasts and started moving down on her, kissing and sucking her skin, taking her left nipple to his mouth sucking it gentle and then moving to the right one doing the same. He missed the way her skin tasted. Olivia moaned and gasped over and over feeling his lips on her skin, it felt like magic, she missed him so much.

He moved down to her belly leaving little kisses on the way. He took of her panties and slide a finger down her pussy, feeling how wet she was.

"You are always so ready for me." He said

"Always baby!" she said back as she felt his tongue on her clit. She moaned over and over as Elliot started sucking and licking her.

Olivia felt herself coming closer to the edge, she wanted him inside. "El… El I'm so close… please stop… I need you inside."

But he didn't. He sucked harder, filling her with his tongue, he wanted to taste her cum. She started shacking as she came, she kept digging her nails on the mattress and screaming his name as she released on his mouth. She tasted sweet, just like he remembered, he drunk all her juices and moved back up to her body, ended up at her lips and stated kissing her.

She tasted herself on him. "Do you feel how good you taste baby?" he said in between the long kiss.

"Mmm… I do baby! Now I need you inside, please El!" She begged as she felt him hard as rock against her thigh.

"I need you too Liv." He said as he entered her fully making her scream a little as she adjusted to his size. Elliot started moving, Liv's legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Faster El, harder!" she moaned and he obeyed. As they went on Olivia flipped them over and had him on his back. "You did all the work so far, now it's my turn." She said looking straight into his eyes with an evil little smile on her face. She started ridding him fast, ached her back and gave him a full view of her body on top of his. She watched as her body moved against his. He felt himself getting closer as he watched her perfect breasts, he sat up as she kept moving, he hands reached for her hips and his mouth went straight to her left breast, started sucking. Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck and felt herself cumming again, and Elliot started moaning as he kissed her neck and moved to her lips. She moved harder and faster. Her body started shacking again and Elliot's member twisted inside of her. He felt her melting in his arms as she came and he wasn't far behind. He relished inside of her and stayed still. She collapsed on top of him having him still inside of her, she always loved the way he felt inside of her after their love making. He wrapped his arms around her. They caught their breaths and Olivia let out a small laugh.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, it's just weird." She answered

"What's weird?" He asked again as she raised her head a little to look at him.

"That after almost 4 years it still feels the same when we make love. It's like we were born to do just that, be with each other like this. I know it sounds silly but when I'm with you it's like…magic." Elliot had a silly smile on his face feeling like a teenager who finally got his girl to admit her feeling for him.

"God I love you." He said as she led down her head and kissed him sweetly. Then she cuddled on his chest again, he covered them with a blanket and they drifted off to sleep.

**Next up, Frankie comes home and she is not the only one ;) Don't forget to review...**


End file.
